


Cramps

by Missus_Write



Series: Family Fucking [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, F/M, I'm Going to Hell, Older Man/Younger Woman, Parent/Child Incest, Up to your imagination, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, just to be clear, my biggest kink, non-descript age difference, sitting on daddy's lap, these two are not david and nessa from the other stories in this series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missus_Write/pseuds/Missus_Write
Summary: Vinnie sucks dad's cock in exchange for rubbing her cramping abdomen and gets more than she asked for. He reminisces about the first time she sat on his lap.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Family Fucking [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730182
Kudos: 86





	Cramps

Her dad’s sitting on the couch, arm casually splayed across his spread legs as he relaxes in front of the TV. Mom’s in the other room, doing a crossword, and Vinnie’s fingers twitch as she looks at the half-hard bulge in her father’s trousers.

“Daddy?” she asks.

He pushes his spectacles onto his face and puts a hand into his handsome silver-fox hair. “Hey Vinnie.”

“Do you have time to do me a favor?”

His face twitches with interest. “Depends on what you need me to do.”

She looks up at him through her eyelashes and squeezes the plump flesh at the top of her thighs, pushes them back to her hips. “I’ve been having some cramps. I was wondering if you would rub my abdomen and let me suck on your cock?”

His tongue darts out to lick his lips and he scoothes to the end of the couch so she can spread out. One hand ruffles her hair and smooths over her skin before dipping into her thin, low-cut shirt to squeeze her breast. The other squeezes his hardening dick then undoes his belt. She lays down on her back, twisting a bit so they can both reach their prizes. Her pale pink fingers unwrap the pants and slide his thick, dark column into the palm of her hand. The fat prick dwarfs her hand and smells musky.

“Can I go ahead and start, Daddy?”

“Sure, baby, but give me a kiss first.”

She reaches up, hand giving slow pulses to his dick as their tongues dip sweetly into each other’s mouths. He humps her hand slowly, not trying to take anything but dying a little at the sweet pressure.

She smiles up at him and then settles back down to her after-school snack. Vinnie gives the head a little kiss, making eye contact with her father as she bites her lip then darts her tongue onto the veins of his shaft. He grunts, jostles his dick up into her throat a little bit, before settling into his promised favor. His hands skim down the gentle slope of a healthy little belly and glide over the smooth, flat navel above the waistband of her skirt. 

She suckles softly at his dick, relaxed, and he rubs her navel soothingly as he turns his eyes back to the TV. They’ve played this game a few times (and he’s ashamed to admit his wife still doesn’t know, and neither did Vinnie for a while). He would offer to give her a massage, to pet her in more and more private areas until his fingers dipped into her sweet little panties. He’d sometimes get her onto his lap, facing the TV, massage her aching little tits, run his big hands down her sides, squeeze away the ache of growing new curves. His dick would swell under her long plaid skirt, and he would inch it up from under her until her panty-clad ass sat directly on his cock, trundled by his trousers. He’d squeeze her hips gently and rock her a bit.

“Daddy,” she’d whisper, half-asleep. “What’s in your lap?”

She squirmed and tried to reach down to move it out from between her legs. The back of her skirt had been hiked up over her dad’s chest like an apron, and he used one hand around her waist to hold back her arms, the other to pull her hips back into his. 

He keeps rubbing her, not answering the question, and when she tries to ask again through a light doze -- he’s rocking into her so slowly its like he’s cradling her -- he shushes her by brushing kisses through her fine hair, over the shell of her ear, on the lift of her cheek. As she settles into complacency, he moves a little harder against her and uses one hand to flip up the front of her skirt. 

His palm traces warm, wide circles across the front of her underwear, rubbing innocently against her pubic hair underneath. His low pinkie finger grazes against the reaming tholt of his fabric-covered dick, rucking up against her underwear and steadily pushing it into the cleft of her most private place. He dips a finger, delicately, into the warm air created between the two of them, eddying in their private spots.

He’s not going to stop himself now, but he doesn’t want to go any further without giving her a kiss. He tilts her slack, sweet face around to his and dips a kiss into her plush lips, tongue swiping into her quiet mouth. She presses her mouth gently back into his without passion or desire, for her just a press of lips. He takes it as a greenlight, though, and finally wiggles a finger between her wet labia.

After an eternity of exploring her fresh folds, he digs underneath her skirt to unbuckle his belt and take out his cock. She settles back onto him, only the thin strip of cotton pressed into her pussy keeping their fluids from meeting. His balls can feel the cheeks of her bare ass, and with one quick, unacknowledged move, he has slid her panties down her thighs and off her dangling toes. 

Both their eyes are on the TV, fixed straight ahead, while he slips his dick into her virgin pussy. His pace builds slowly, and beyond the occasional grunt there is no sound. She struggles a bit, wriggling on his hard shaft, but settles when he only holds her tighter and cups her mound, teasing her clit. Beyond that, there is no mercy for her poor cunt, and he pounds relentlessly through her wailing gargles.

The memory of her deflowering sends a spark through his groin, and a bubble of pre-cum burbles down his shaft. Sucking cock was something she’d gotten used to and even liked to do when the mood struck her, but she was ever more reluctant to let it pillage her pussy. Even his fingers had to take what they wanted from her before she would give freely. His craving today, though, was ravenous, and he would have his way with her.

His fingers, inelegant and aggressive, ask no permission and dig under her skirt and her underwear until they are two knuckles deep in her pulsing pussy. She gasps in protest, but he uses his other hand to urge her head back down onto his thumping dick. Her gasps of surprise and unexpected feeling suck his dick farther into her throat, and she chokes charmingly. His fingers are relentless and dart bright lightning across her clit, faster and faster and harder and meaner until she strangles on his cock, squeals and gasps and clenches and twists. 

She knocks her breasts right out of her shirt, and he takes one into his bruising mouth. He thumps his cock into her gagging throat, once, twice, three times, before his breath hitches and he stutters his hips hard against her sagging head. Clean white leaks down her chin. He pinches her clit and settles his middle finger into her cunt as she recovers.

Just to feel her.

**Author's Note:**

> I am a horny motherfucker jfc


End file.
